Vehicle assembly in manufacturing plants is a complex operation that involves many thousands of components that must be brought together in a specific order to effectively, yet precisely and accurately, produce many vehicles of a given type. The quality of the resulting vehicle is primarily judged in terms of its safety and suitability for its intended purpose. However, other characteristics are also considered, such as the fit between body panels, whether decorative elements are level, whether the headlights or taillights are properly aligned or askew, and other elements of visual appearance. These and other aspects are sometimes referred to as the craftsmanship of the vehicle.